Perfect
by AlyssaLucyAnne
Summary: Insert for Disciple, set right after Kelly Nieman's interrogation.


_"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

* * *

Numb. Her body felt completely numb, as she exited the interrogation room after the talk with Kelly Nieman.

She couldn't even place why those woman's words had hit her so badly. She was used to the manipulation used by suspects aiming to throw her off, but the calmness and cold eyes of this particular suspect had shaken her to the core and left her feeling numb.

She went straight to the break room, hoping that a cup full of hot coffee would warm her up and shake off the dead feeling clawing around her heart.

The coffee machine was still a piece of work, and after pressing almost every button possible, without getting any response from it, she felt two warm hands settle on her hips from behind. Two gentle hands, carefully pulling her away from the machine and turning her around. When she looked up she found herself lost in Castle's blue eyes, and felt the warmth and genuine care radiating from them.

She felt her shoulders relax just slightly and let out a visible sigh when Castle wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into his broad chest. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and took in his familiar smell. The smell of cologne mixed with coffee, the comforting smell of home and love.

After a while she heard him whisper into her ear quietly.

"You don't believe that what she said is true right?" He asked.

She didn't quite understand what he was asking so she reluctantly pulled back to look him in the eyes, raising her eye brown slightly, as to ask what the hell he was talking about.

"Kate, you are perfect in every way. Trust me I know." He answered, his voice still dimmed.

His eyes were watching her intently as she gave him a small laugh, her eyes averting downwards almost immediately.

The numb feeling that had been replaced by Castle's tender care, slowly started settling again until she felt Castle's hand gently tilt her chin upwards so she was facing him again.

He could see the unshed tears shimmering in her eyes and his heart broke a little at seeing his girlfriend in this state of distraught.

She took a long breath before she started speaking.

"Castle, I know I'm not perfect. I'm far from it. My scars, they are not pretty and I have actually thought about getting rid of them for a long time." Her voice broke at saying those words. Voicing those doubts she had had for a very long time. Kelly Nieman had just reminded her again, how visibly imperfect she was and it had scared her.

Her thoughts were spinning uncontrollably in her head and she felt the control over her breathing slipping away more and more, until she felt Castle's hands moving around her waist again. He settled one of them on her hips and raised the other one in order to cup her cheek tenderly while gazing in her eyes once again.

"Kate, don't you ever think about that again. Your scars are beautiful. They are part of the most incredible woman I have ever met and they are part of what makes you extraordinary. They are a symbol, a symbol for strength, a symbol for life. Kate your scars are so very beautiful and you might not see that now, but I hope that one day you will be able to look at them and see what I see, see them as the beauty they are and that you will be able to love them. Because you, Katherine Houghton Beckett, are not even perfect, you are extraordinary."

She was staring at his eyes the whole time, not even realizing the silent tears that had escaped from her eyes and were now dropping down her cheeks. She only noticed that she was crying when Castle started kissing away the new tears that were pooling from her eyes and felt his thumb brushing away the wetness from her face. Her lips involuntarily graced upwards into a small, sad smile as she tilted her head and gently covered his lips with hers. The kiss was long and slow, and comforted her with the feeling of being loved and cared for. And when she felt Castle's hand softly running through her hair, she believed him.

She believed that she was perfect to him, and that was all she ever needed to be.

* * *

**I really needed to write this and can I just say that Disciple was one of the best episodes ever, like omfg!**

**Reviews are always appreciated:)**

**(Also for those who want to know: I will update Expectations sometime this week:D)**


End file.
